


The Beginning

by RogueMarieL



Series: Silence Isn't Golden [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jackson is not actually in this fic, Kate is a sea witch, Lydia is Ariel, Someday they will meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/RogueMarieL
Summary: Princess Lydia is curious about the human world.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/gifts).



> Well. This is years after I started this, but here we are. Jackson is not in this fic, but this series will be Lydia/Jackson.

For as long as Lydia had been allowed to swim on her own, she had collected items from shipwrecks. She wasn’t always aware of what they were when she took them, but she always managed to find out.

When she was younger, Lydia hadn’t realized that she shouldn’t talk about what she had found. She excitedly brought items back to her mother, the queen of the sea. Queen Natalie had been very displeased, and she destroyed the items.

After, she told Lydia about the different worlds.

“I rule these waters,” she had explained to her daughter, “and you are a princess here, as I am queen. But, if we swim upwards, there are other places. Another world.”

“Another world?” Lydia couldn’t help but ask.

“Yes,” Natalie had said. “And in this world, there are people. Humans. They aren’t like us, Lydia. This is why you can never go there. Humans are... “

When Natalie trailed off, Lydia waited a few moments. Eventually, she had tried to prompt her mother into speaking.

Shaking her head, Natalie had said, “Well, never mind. But Lydia. Don’t go looking for their things anymore. What falls to our floors belongs to us, yes, but you shouldn’t want such things. They aren’t important. Do you understand?”

Lydia hadn’t understood, but she had known what her mother was looking for. “Of course, Mother.”

Of course, that wasn’t the end of it. Lydia collected many things from the ruined places she found. She learned what things were called, and how they were made, and things of the humans who walked on land.

And as time went on, she became more and more curious. She wanted to visit.

On the farthest reaches of her mother’s kingdom was a sea witch.

“I can help you, for a price. Just a small one!” the sea witch assured her.

“A price?” Lydia asked.

“Yes. I’ll need your voice.”

Lydia was silent.

“It’s just for a bit. And it will be returned to you, provided you complete the requirements, which shouldn’t take long at all.”

“What are the requirements?”

“You’ll need to convince the first man you see, once you are upon land, to kiss you.”

“The first man I see? Well, that’s fine, as long as there are no _emotions_ involved.” Lydia had seen what emotions had done to her mother when her father left. She had absolutely no intentions of falling in love -- or having anyone fall in love with her.

“No, of course not!” Kate smiled. “Just a kiss! But, _he_ needs to kiss _you_. If you initiate the kiss, well… Not only will you never get your voice back, but you will be forced to return to the sea.”

“And if he never kisses me?”

“Then you never regain your voice, but nothing else will happen. It’s all clearly stated in the contract, sweetie.” Kate brandished said contract. “Here, read it over.”

Lydia took it and read through it. It was very detailed, and she could find no fault in it. “Very well. How should I sign it?”

Kate, who had floated off to the side to fix her hair, was immediately back in front of Lydia, this time holding a sharp piece of seashell. “All the best contracts are signed in blood. You sign here, initial here, and then I will sign and initial. And then, you give me your voice.”

Taking the shell, Lydia signed and initialed where Kate pointed.

“Now,” Kate said, putting away the contract. “Now, for the payment. Drink this.”

Lydia took the offered potion and drank. She waited for the next instruction.

“Now sing.”

As Lydia sung, the water in the cave began to glow. A small whirlpool enveloped her.

Suddenly, it all stopped, and empty potion vial was now filled with a bright, glowing light.

“Excellent. Now, for your purchase. Come.”

The two of them swam out of the cave.

“Now,” Kate began, “When I take your legs, you will still have gills so that you are able to breathe underwater. They will disappear once you reach the world above, and will not return unless you become a mermaid again. So, darling, do be careful in the water once the change takes place.”

This had all been in the contract. Lydia waited.

“I am also going to enclose you in a bubble. That will help pull you to the surface. Are you ready?”

Lydia nodded.

“Good.”

Kate muttered something to herself, waving her arms about. She clapped, and Lydia felt her tail split into two parts. 

It hurt, but the pain quickly ended.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for!” Kate called as Lydia drifted upward, then went back inside her cave, laughing.

Lydia found herself glad for the bubble. Swimming was much harder without her tail. At least the bubble rose steadily, even without help from her.

She could feel the difference in the water. It got warmed the higher up she went. When she broke the surface, the bubble carried her to the shore and popped.

She felt the sand beneath her legs. She felt the sun on her hair, on her hands. Clutching a rock, she hesitantly stood.

It took her several minutes, but she managed to learn to move on land with her new legs.

This was going to be fun.


End file.
